Tragedy
by Cherry and Raven
Summary: She was the only one he could imagine himself being with. How could the world so cruelly rip her away from him? Oneshot.


TRAGEDY

* * *

><p>I never knew a person like that could keep my eyes on her form for so long. I always wondered how she had captured my attention, how she always brought a smile to my face. She was the light to my darkness.<p>

And now we would go to college together, along with some of our friends too of course, but they didn't matter as much.

She was happy today, and so was I. Her stunning smile attracted several pairs of eyes to her form. When she laughed everyone smiled or laughed along with her. It was a beautiful sound, just like her.

Even though laughter and noise filled the gym, and confetti flew freely around us, all I could hear and see was her. Today was ours.

After minutes of just watching her and trying to decide how I would approach her, I actually did. I walked in a straight line towards her, never moving my eyes from her form.

And then _he_ approached. My big brother, Itachi.

I knew he felt something for my pink-haired friend, but I hoped it was only a temporary affection. Or maybe he saw her like a sister? But what if he actually loved her? Like I did ..

I don't know how long I stood there and pondered over Itachi's affection, but it think it had been a couple of minutes because Itachi was long gone and Naruto was in his place. Lazily hanging an arm over Sakura's shoulder while talking and laughing with her.

Our eyes met and he grinned at me, like he knew I was about to confess to her. My eyes narrowed before I moved towards them and were by their side in 4 long strides. I glanced quickly at Naruto who was slowly retreating and nodded once before leaving the two of them. My eyes widened a bit by this. Did Naruto accept that I was going to take Sakura away from him forever? Didn't he love her too?

Yes, he did! I saw the longing glance he sent Sakura before walking away. He was saying goodbye, for him. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips before I turned fully to Sakura and locked eyes with her bright, jade eyes so full of life and happiness.

"Hi Sasuke!" She said and smiled that gorgeous smile of hers, and my eyes were automatically drawn to her perfectly shaped lips. I knew I stared, but I couldn't take my eyes of her lips.

"Sasuke?" She called and I could see those perfect lips move when she said my name. It sounded so perfect when she said it. Imagine what it would sound like if she screamed it in-

"Hey!" She said and flicked my forehead like my aniki usually did.

I blinked and met her eyes again, still with the same stoic face.

"Hn" I said and smirked at her when she narrowed her eyes to slits and turned her head to the side and nose high up in the air. Oh, if she knew how cute she was right now!

"I'm _not_ in the mood for your _Uchiha language_. This is supposed to be a happy day without any irritation. And I get irritated and annoyed when I don't know what you mean with your little '_hn_'. When I'm pouring my heart out you just come with a simple '_hn_' and you know what? I'm sick and tired of it because I don't always _understand_ what you mean by that." She rambled and her hands moved in the air in between them as she spoke. "I'm really insecure around you, you know? It's hard to tell what you're _really_ thinking and I-"

I really didn't want to shut her up so rudely… I also wanted to do it though.

Before she could react to my lips massaging hers I grabbed her hands and held them in my hands while I tried to get a reaction from Sakura's shocked and tense form.

Slowly, I pulled away from her. I slowly lowered my forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes, shocked and wide.

"I love you!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. And I was looking a bit shocked as well and fell back. Had _I_ just said that? To Haruno Sakura nonetheless?

For seconds we stood there and just stared at each other before a small smile adorned her features. It made me want to kiss her again, hold her and love her.

"Really? _The_ Uchiha Sasuke loves _me_?" She teased and laughed before snaking her arms around his neck and pulled him back again.

"Took you long enough." She said and I almost choked. What? Did she know all the time? Was it that obvious?

A small growl erupted from me before I claimed her lips in a chaste kiss before she pulled back to speak.

"I happen to love you too!" She said with the most soft and calm voice I'd ever heard from here, and smiled a smile I knew was reserved only for me.

A genuine smile crawled its way onto my face before I claimed her lips and could faintly hear the loud cheering around them when the kiss turned into a full make-out session.

I smiled against her lips and held her tight, I would never lose her. Never would another man hold her like this, only me. She was mine, and only mine. I would not share her or give her away.

* * *

><p>We said goodbye to each other an hour ago, and a small smile was etched into my face as I walked home and went to bed. I really wanted to spend the night with her, but she said she couldn't do that. This was their last night at home and she wanted to spend it with her family. She said we would have plenty of time together once we reached the university. I was really excited about it. It was weird really, I'm known as the stoic and silent Uchiha Sasuke. And he wouldn't have said '<em>I love you<em>' to someone. But I was glad I had a little slip of weakness.

If it didn't happen I wouldn't have Sakura by now.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and looked over at Itachi and frowned. His usually don't-mess-with-me brother had a layer of sadness over him today. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him again. Something must be wrong.<p>

"Aniki?"

"Father told me not to tell you." Was all he said and looked out towards the window and a lone tear escaped his eye.

"Sakura…?" I whispered, holding my breath until he moved. His head lowered and I thought my heart would stop at that moment.

In a flash I was up and dressed, and only seconds later I was parked outside her family's house. Police cars surrounded the place and they only let me pass because I was the son of the great Uchiha Fugaku. They shouldn't have.

I scanned the crowd while I walked and spotted my father and Shisui talking. A somber expression on their faces. "Father!" I called and jogged over to them and halted. My vision darted downwards to the ground, in front of their feet. My father opened his mouth and tried to block what I was staring at.

"No .." I whispered. Shock was written in my face, and honestly… I didn't know what to do.

Her body was turned in an angle that shouldn't be possible. Her big, jade eyes were open and stared lifelessly on me. Stained blood on her chin.

She was… dead.

I fell forward on my knees and stared at the ground before me before I uttered a single word.

"How?"

I could hear my father sigh.

"Someone broke into their house, the reason is unknown and she woke up the second he entered her room.. She tried to take him down and..." He took a pause and directed his gaze up and to Sakura's balcony. "She fell Sasuke."

I stared at the corpse before me and sobbed. Her eyes were still staring at me, although lifelessly.

I lost her, and I told myself I never would.

I grit my teeth and let the tears stream freely down my cheeks. Right now I didn't care who saw.

She was worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: So I don't know why I wrote this oneshot, but ohwell..  
>My intention at the beginning was not to kill my beleved Sakura, but then something happened IRL and I wanted to get rid of everything.. So I wrote this.<p>

I don't expect you to like it. I wrote it really fast and the story is just weird, but Yeah. I would appreciate a rewiew anyway.. just sayin' (A)

Love C&R


End file.
